


NSFW Alphabet: demon!Shane

by archibaldcurothers



Series: NSFW Alphabets [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, RPF, Smut, bfu au, buzzfeed unsolved au, explicit - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archibaldcurothers/pseuds/archibaldcurothers
Summary: Following the fan theory that Shane is actually a demon, this explores what gets the demon's motor revving 😈





	NSFW Alphabet: demon!Shane

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely explicit RPF. Do not read if you are underage, uncomfortable with smut, and/or uncomfortable with Real Person Fanfic.
> 
> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat

A = Aftercare - a lot of grinning smugly at you as he watches you come down from your high, often while possessively holding you to himself so that he can feel your muscles quiver and your blood pulsing  


B = Body Part - he’s a simple <s>man</s> demon; your pussy + his cock = 🎉🎉🎉🎉  


C = Cum - his preference changes with his mood. Sometimes he wants to fill your swollen cunt with his seed and watch it drip out, other times he wants to explode in your mouth and have you swallow his hot load, and still other occasions he wants to finish on your tits so it slowly drizzles down and coats your hardened nipples.  


D = Dirty Secret - don’t let ANYONE know but he has a soft side and actually gets butterflies in his tummy when you kiss him on the forehead or hold his hand in public. What’s that? You think this isn’t a dirty secret? Demons would beg to differ.  


E = Experience - I can’t count that high.  


F= Favorite Position - bending you over the nearest table and pounding you from behind 

G = Goofy - he’s a regular chuckle boy most of the time, but when he’s mad horny he gets nasty (in a good way), not funny  


H = Hair - pretty tidy, mostly because if he keeps the hair trimmed back he looks even bigger, which inflates his ego  


I = Intimacy - he refuses to acknowledge his desire for true intimacy, but you can tell that he gets a little soft and mushy when you coddle him and treat him sweetly.  


J = Jack Off - for sure, he’s totally fine with it. If he’s horny and he’s got no other means of relief, why not? Hell, sometimes he starts jerking himself off when you’re alone with him just to get you worked up and frustrated  


K = Kink - he likes when you call him “daddy”. It’s not really a DD/lg kink, more just something about you calling him that gets his heart racing  


L = Location - literally anywhere. He has no shame. If anything, the two of you are bound by your limits.  


M = Motivation - hedonistic delight; you’re hot, it feels good, what else is there to it?  


N = No - pretty much the only shit he’ll draw a line at is stuff that’s SO wrong that even as a demon he cannot abide it (if you need an example - anything involving minors)  


O = Oral - being a demon, you might not think he’d be big on giving oral since it’s more for the other person’s pleasure, but that’s definitely not the case with him. He absolutely loves giving oral, the nectar dripping from your cunt is pure ambrosia. Of course, he’s equally a big fan of receiving, but sometimes he can get carried away and starts thrusting into the back of your throat with abandon, occasionally even holding your head still so that he can hold himself flush against your face, making you gag on his thick cock.  


P = Pace - pretty frenzied, there’s just so much naughty shit he wants to do that there’s no time to pause!  


Q = Quickie - he loves quickies; they’re carnal and explosive, just like him  


R = Risk - he will try anything, unless it involves blessed objects that can exorcise him…  


S = Stamina - can’t stop, won’t stop. Just kidding, he can stop, but he’ll definitely wear you out before he does.  


T = Toy - anything you can think of (and also things you can’t). Whatever he can use to heighten the experience for one or both of you; especially if it fills up more of your holes…  


U = Unfair - he’s not super considerate, to be honest, but he’s so skilled that your pleasure is guaranteed anyway  


V = Volume - literally could not care less who hears him, he’s not gonna reign in his enthusiasm for anyone or anything  


W = Wild Card - he loves talking dirty to you, telling you that you’re a dirty little slut who’s so fuckin filthy that only his big, bad demon cock can satisfy you…  


X = X-Ray - BIG AND THICK. He’s a demon…demon’s aren’t allowed to have average or small dicks.  


Y = Yearning - he wants it as often as he can get it  


Z = Zzzzz - he doesn’t immediately fall asleep, he gets too much satisfaction from observing you afterwards to do that. But once you’ve fallen asleep and he sees how cozy and sweet you look, he follows suit


End file.
